Aldrig mera ensam
by Cara Riddle
Summary: Loki är på jorden för att ta över den, han har en armé. Det enda som saknades vid hans sida var kvinnan han älskade, Cara. Men när S.HI.E.L.D lämnar över henne till honom i tron att hon tänker hjälpa dem har han allt han behöver. Cara står vid hans sida och allt han nu behöver göra är att vinna kriget och jorden skulle bli hans.


"Thor vad skall vi göra?" Fury tittade på honom. Thor stod på något som verkade vara ett flygande skepp. Människorna slutade aldrig fascinera honom. Han mötte agentens blick. "Tror du att du kan prata med Loki?"  
"Loki är bortom all reson, han lär inte vilja prata med mig" sa Thor och suckade. "Han gör det här för att söka hämnd på mig. Han vet att jorden betyder mycket för mig och genom att ta kriget hit vet han att det kommer plåga mig." Thor vände åter blicken mot fönstret och molnen som fanns utanför. Att finna hans bror hade varit enkelt, att se hur förändrar och hur hatet hade satt sina klor i honom, var svårare. Thor bet sig omedvetet i läppen.  
"Han lär inte vilja prata med dig, menar du att det finns någon annan han är villig att prata med?" frågade Fury och Thor tvekade innan han vände sig emot Fury, Collson stod bredvid honom och betraktade de båda männen.  
"Det kan finnas, men jag vet inte om det är någon bra idé att söka upp henne" sa Thor.  
"Varför inte, om hon kan få honom att prata kan det inte skada" sa Collson och Thor tittade på dem.  
"Sist vi sågs hotade hon med att döda mig om hon någonsin fick se mig igen. Hon vet inte att Loki lever. Hon var där den dagen vi trodde han dog!" sa Thor och tänkte på kvinnan, kvinnan som hade älskat hans bror.  
"Men om vi talar om att han lever kan hon knappast vilja döda dig längre" sa Collson och Thor ryckte på axlarna, han var inte säker på det.  
"Vart hittar vi henne?" frågade Fury.  
"Hon bor i London, hennes namn är Cara" sa Thor och de såg på henne.  
"Det finns mer än en Cara i London" sa Collson och Thor nickade men tog sedan fram en bit papper och penna.  
"Här är hennes adress" sa han och Collson gick iväg för att skicka iväg någon efter henne. Fury började gå upp mot de andra som satt vid det runda bordet ovanför kontrollpanelen.  
"Hur känner hon Loki?" frågade Fury och Thor såg på honom.  
"Hon var hans flickvän" sa Thor och Stark höjde ett ögonbryn.  
"Finns det en kvinna i världen som kan älska honom?" sa han misstroget.  
"Hon är inte som andra kvinnor" sa Thor och Fury tittade på honom. "Hon har själv magiska krafter, de är ganska lika och hon ser en sida hos honom som jag antar att ingen annan har fått se"  
"Kan vi lita på henne? Jag vill inte ha två Loki ombord" sa Steve och Thor såg på dem.  
"Jag vet inte. Hon har inte samma personlighet som Loki, men vems sida hon står på vet jag inte. Jag vet inte vad hon gör nu. Det kan mycket väl hända att hon har fått vidare och inte alls ser Loki på samma sätt. Hon kan ta avstånd ifrån honom" sa Thor och Natasha såg på honom.  
"Jag vet att jag hade gjort det" sa hon och Thor ryckte åter på axlarna. Han hade aldrig lärt känna Cara. Hon hade hållit sig till hans bror.  
"Om hon visar sig vara en fara kan vi låsa in henne precis som vi gjort med Loki" sa Fury och de andra nickade. Thor var inte säker, men han visste inte allt om människorna.  
"När kan hon vara här?" frågade Stark och Fury tittade på klockan.  
"Tidigast om fyra timmer. Låt oss ses här om fyra timmar" sa Fury och de gick alla åt olika håll. Thor bestämde sig för att sova de fyra timmarna.

Thor trummade med fingrarna på bordet, han var otålig. Det hade gått snart fem timmar.  
"De är i hissen" sa Fury och de vände sig alla emot hissen. Dörrarna gled upp och de stirrade på henne.  
"Jag hade förväntat mig någon fulare" sa Stark lågt till de andra. Genast vände Cara blicken emot honom. De klarblåa ögonen genomborrade honom. Hon vände blicken emot Thor och de blev genast svarta.  
"Du" sa hon och fick fram en kniv i handen.  
"Kniv" skrek Hill och drog en pistol och siktade emot kvinnan.  
"Sänk pistolen om du inte vill dö" sa Thor och reste sig upp. Hill sänkte motvilligt sitt vapen.  
"Cara?" sa Fury och såg på kvinnan, hennes ögon vändes åt hans håll. "Du är här för att vi ber om din hjälp"  
"Jag vet vad ni vill, men som jag sa till Collson här så tror jag er inte." sa hon och slängde en hastig blick emot Collson "Det var då de sövde mig"  
"Det var nödvändigt, vi var tvungna att få hit dig" sa Collson men Cara svarade inte.  
"Vi kan bevisa det för dig" sa Fury och pekade emot en tv som satt monterad på väggen. Bilden slogs på och han studerade kvinnan. Hon rörde inte en min. Hon stirrade bara rakt fram.  
"Loki" sa hon tillslut, rösten var så låg att Fury nästan missade när hon pratade.  
"Som du ser lever han" började Fury och hon vände genast blicken emot honom.  
"Och ni vill att jag förhör honom" sa hon innan Fury hann säga något.  
"Ja!" svarade Fury och hon la handen på höften och höjde ett ögonbryn och log sedan ett varmt leende.  
"Vad vill ni veta?" frågade hon och dem andra såg på henne.  
"Tror du bara att du kan få ur Loki svaren?" frågade Stark och hon log.  
"Jag har mina knep. Det här var en lek jag lekte innan någon av er var födda" sa hon och Stark frustade men hon sa inget. Fury tittade på henne, kvinnan framför honom kan inte vara mer än tjugofem. Hon kunde vara utbildad spion och förhörsledare men S.H.I.E.L.D brukade ha sådana under bevakning.  
"Vi behöver veta vart Tesseract är" sa Fury och hon nickade.  
"Skall vi bara låta henne vandra in där, de är vänner sedan innan" sa Hill och alla såg på Cara och nickade misstroget.  
"Jag har sett Loki dö en gång innan, jag har tvingats förlora honom en gång redan. Jag tänker inte låta det ske igen genom att ni inte får det ni inte vill ha" sa hon och de andra nickade. De hade henne trotts allt under bevakning.  
"Låt oss gå" sa Fury och hon såg hotfullt på Thor men följde sedan efter Fury. Thor hade inte överdrivit när han sagt att kvinnan ville döda honom. Fury hade känt hatet ifrån henne när hon fått syn på Thor. Han vände sig emot kvinnan.  
"Glöm inte att du måste få reda på vart Tesseract är" sa Fury och hon höjde ett ögonbryn.  
"Du har redan sagt det" sa hon och de klev in i rummet med glasburen. Loki låg ner på britsen och tittade upp i taket.  
"Jag stannar här" sa Fury och hon såg på honom.  
"Jag behöver ta mig in till honom" sa hon och Fury nickade.  
"Jag öppnar härifrån" svarade han, Cara sa inget utan gick ljudlöst fram till buren. Loki tittade inte bort från taket när dörren öppnades, han förväntade sig att de skulle börja med tortyren, men du skulle bara veta att han var van. Han hörde dörren stängas och sedan tystnad. Han kände att någon var i rummet och vände blicken emot mitten av buren. Han stirrade bara på henne, och hon stirrade tillbaka. Hon var vackrare än han mindes, kvinnan han älskade. Att se hennes sorgsna ansikte när han föll ner mot vad han trodde var en säker död hade smärtat honom mer än hans fars ord.  
"Cara" sa han och reste sig långsamt. Hon gick emot honom där han stod, plötsligt kom slaget. Han spärrade upp ögonen när hon hade gett honom en örfil. Han hade inte varit beredd på det, smärtan var inte outhärdlig men den hade förvånat honom. Sedan slog hon armarna om honom. Han drog in henne i famnen, han ville aldrig mer släppa henne.  
"Hur kunde du låta mig tro att du var död?" sa hon och han hörde hur hon grät. Han satte sig ner på britsen och tog henne i sin famn.  
"Jag var mer död än levande" svarade han henne lågt och försökte trösta henne.  
"Du kom tillbaka till jorden men du sökte inte upp mig" sa hon och han vände bort blicken, han hade inte menat att såra henne så som han gjort.  
"Jag var inte säker på om du ville se mig igen" sa han lågt. Han blev förvånad när hon skrattade.  
"Du är en idiot Loki" sa hon och strök honom över kinden. "En idiot"  
"Jag ber om ursäkt" sa han uppriktigt och hon lutade sig fram och kysste honom. Han hade saknat hennes värme, hennes leende, hennes kärlek. När han fallit ensam genom mörkret hade han saknat henne. Att hon alltid fanns där bredvid honom, vid hans sida. Hon avbröt kyssen och lutade huvudet emot honom. Loki tittade upp och såg på Fury, mannen verkade uppriktigt förvånad. Loki var inte säker på om det var för att Cara kunde älska honom eller för att han fick se att Loki hade känslor.  
"Loki vart är Tesseract?" frågade hon och mötte hans blick. Så det här var det här som varit deras plan. Han var säker på att det var Thor som sagt åt dem att hämta henne.  
"Om jag berättar det blir det som förr då?" frågade han och hon log.  
"Det är redan som förr" sa Cara och Loki förstod att hon stod på hans sida inte deras. Hon höll vad hon lovat, hon skulle alltid vara på hans sida. Han skulle hålla vad han lovat och aldrig mer lämna henne. Fury betraktade dem och Loki log.  
"Jag har den inte" sa han enkelt och Cara tittade på honom men han log bara och strök henne över kinden. Hon slöt ögonen, i hans famn var hon trygg. Skeppet krängde till och Loki tittade på Fury med spelad förvirring. Cara klamrade sig fast vid Loki. Skrik hörde och Fury lämnade snabbt rummet. Loki reste sig upp och Cara ställde sig vid hans sida. Hon visste inte vad som hände, trotts det ifrågasatte hon det inte.  
"Jag är verkligen glad att du är vid min sida, för den här gången behöver jag det mer än någonsin" sa han och hon kramade hans hand. "Utan dig är jag ensam i det här"  
"Du behöver inte vara ensam mer. Jag är här med dig, tills slutet" sa hon och Loki la en arm runt henne.  
"Låt det roliga börja" sa han när en av hans mannar klev in i rummet och öppnade dörren åt honom och Cara.


End file.
